


Little Minx

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, requst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/>Characters: Thorin, the company<br/>Relationship: Thorin/reader<br/>Request: I would like a story where Thorin is seduced by a shameless woman warrior, that Gandalf brought the company from our world. exist love between them, but thorin is stubborn and can not resist it for much time. XD<br/>warning: Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Minx

Sitting beside the crackling fire, you listened to the many stories of the company of Dwarfs. By far, your favourite story teller was Bofur, who would put all of his being into the stories he told. You loved the energy of his stories, combining with the gentle and soothing voice of Balins stories.   
You were traveling with company thanks to Gandalf. They were wary about you at the start but all had gradually warmed up to you, especially when they saw how well you could fight. You were strong, quick (both mentally and physically) and you skilled with most weapons.   
Your eyes fell on Thorin from across the fire, he own lips slightly curving into a smile at the floppy hatted dwarfs wide tales. His smiles were few and far between but you loved his smile when he did.   
His eyes moved away from Bofur and to settle on you. You smirked across the fire at him, never dropping his gaze, even though your cheeks were burning.   
You saw the way he looked at you when he thought no one was looking.   
For many weeks now, you had focused solely on teasing him out of his mind. You would make sure he would catch you changing, or you would sit a little closer to him than necessary. On a number of occasions, your lips had nearly met his but he had pulled away.   
But tonight was going to be different. You needed to feel his hands on your skin, his lips on yours. Thorin was stubborn, sure. But you were determined.   
You glanced up to see Throin staring at you intently, which send a jolt of pleasure surging through your body. Those piercing eyes were enough to bring you to the brink of a orgasm. But you restrained yourself.  
The rest of the company started to settle down and getting into their bed rolls. Fili was on guard duty tonight, but he would probably sit up, laughing and joking to Kili.   
“Fili, I will be at the river if you need me.” Thorins voice was low and gruff as he stood and walked into the wood.   
Smirking, you knew this was your chance. Just through the trees was a beautiful river that you had filled your water bottles in. It would look stunning in the moon light.   
You allowed Throin to get a head start before getting up from your spot and following him. When Fili cast you a confused look, you shook your water bottle at him, making the excuse you wanted more to drink. He just nodded and smiled.   
As you walked through the trees, the river came into view and you had been right. It was stunning. The moon light bouncing off the water with a silver glow. The night sky was clear and dotted with bright stars against the blanket of black.   
You saw Thorin instantly.   
He had taken off his boots and cloak and pulled up the bottom of his trousers and was now standing in the sparkling water, the water just above his ankles.   
As you walked quietly behind him, you stripped off your own trousers, blouse and bra, leaving you in a thin pair of underwear. You were surprised when Thorin didn’t hear you step into the cooling water and walked up to stand beside him.   
His head was slightly back and his eyes were closed. Smirking, you let your head roll back and a soft moan escape your lips.   
Thorins eyes snap open as he turns to you. Instantly, he take a deep breath when he sees your lack of clothes. His eyes travel down your body, taking in every curve then back up to meet your eyes. You could see the lust in his eyes as his mouth open slightly.   
“You truly are a little minx, aren’t you?” Throin growls at you, his body turning a little. All you did was smile sweetly at him the walk further into the lake, feeling the water climbing up your leg to your knee, to your thigh. When the water was at your hips, you kneel down so the water was at your shoulders, then straighten up.   
Glancing down, you knew your white underwear was now completely see through.   
The water felt wonderful against your battered skin. Hearing some splashing coming up behind you, you raised your arms and wrapped them around your chest, covering your breasts as you turned to see Thorin had stripped off all of his clothes except his underwear and was now striding out to you, his eyes drinking at your appearance.   
When he was behind you, his hands gripped your waist and pull your back against him. Instantly, you could feel his member was hard and pressing into your lower back, making your head fall back and a soft moan escape your lips. Thorin answered your moan with his own growl.   
You gently roll your hips against him, earning a grunt of approval from Throin. Reaching back, you run your finger through his surprisingly soft hair as Thorins hands began to trail up your sides then around your front to cup your breasts.   
Your head fell back and rested on his shoulder as his hands began to massage your breast, gently squeezing your nipples playfully.   
You quickly turned in his arms, your hands resting on his broad shoulder as his lips claimed yours in a rough and dominate kiss. Pressing your body against his as his hands travelled down to cup and sqeeze your ass, making you gasp into the kiss.   
You could feel his member rubbing against your thigh, rock hard.   
Maybe, if you hadn’t wanted each other for so long, this would have continued for longer. But there was too much fire between you.   
Thorin lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around his torso and pressing your headed core against his hard member. Throin shuddered before walking back to the shore. You took this opportunity to gently bite the top of his ear, earning a groan.   
As you reached the shore, Thorin laid you down on his cloak.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin your cloak.” You push yourself up, but Thorins arms trapped you either side of your head.   
“I don’t give a damn about the cloak.” Throin growled before attacking your neck with kisses an playful bites. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, arching your back against his muscular chest.   
“You’re eager.” You giggle which quickly turned into a moan.   
“I am the king under the mountain, I am on a quest to reclaim my birth right and yet I am brought to my knees by a woman.” Thorin kissed up your neck and to you ear before biting your earlobe.   
You buckled your hips up and rubbed your core against his erection, earning another low growl from him again. The noises he was making was driving you insane.   
“Then walk away.” You half whisper, half moan in his ear.   
“I don’t think I could even if I tried.” Thorins lips trailed down your neck and right down your body. He tugged at your underwear, glancing up at you to confirm this was what you wanted. Lifting your body, you smirked at him as he pulls off your panties.   
Thorin threw them with the rest of the clothes along with his own underwear.   
You couldn’t help but bite your lower lip as his erection came into view.   
He crawled up your body and lined himself at your entrance before thrusting into you.   
Throwing your head back, you moaned his name as you feel yourself being stretched in the most pleasurable way.   
You felt him give an experimental thrust which sent a wave of pleasure through your body. Thorin started to speed up his thrusts till he was plunging in and out of you.   
“[y/n].” Thorin moaned as he watched every reaction you gave him, every moan and every arch of your back.   
“Oh thorin, please, faster!” your nails dragged up and down his back to encourage him.   
“Yes, my love.” Before you could question his words, he sped up to an ungodly speed.   
Before long, you could feel your body reaching your orgasm and judging by the grunts and curses falling from Thorins lips, he was close too.   
“Thorin, Im so close.” You moan as you lean up and kiss him passionately.   
“Cum, cum for me.” He commands, his eyes holding the same demand as his voice did.   
this was the end of you.   
Your body shook as your orgasm finally claimed you, clouding your vision with pure bliss.   
You felt Thorins muscles tense up and his lips cried out your name like it was the only thing keeping him from insanity as his orgasm claimed him.   
Thorin pushed himself up on his arms, which were shaking slightly, as he stared down at you, one his rare smile gracing his handsome features.   
“You wild minx.” He breathed, but you could hear the affection in his voice as you leaned up and playfully tapped his nose with your own.   
“Im your little minx.” You giggle, biting your lips. Thorin chuckled and pulled out of you and falling gracefully to your side.   
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Thorin smiled, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you against his chest.   
Both of you knew you would have to head back to the company soon and that they probably heard everything. Even if they didn’t, Fili was more than likely going to rat you both out since you had been gone for so long and he knew his uncles feeling towards you.   
But for now, you content just lying in his arms.


End file.
